iStill Hate Your Boyfriend
by Stoic Observer
Summary: Sequel to iAlways Hate Your Boyfriends. Freddie hates that Sam has been dating that guy for the past two years. Will he finally break them up on the night of the Prom? How will Sam react?


**I was going through my old files on my laptop a couple of weeks ago and decided to read some of my old stories. Seeing that I left an author's note on the story that precedes this saying that I would make a sequel if people were interested, I decided to write another story. So…TA-DA! The long awaited, and somewhat anticipated sequel to **_**iAlways Hate Your Boyfriends **_**was written. Claps.**

**The story's format is a little different from its predecessor, meaning it has dialogue, setting, and isn't just a drabble. However, it's still in first person from Freddie's view. **

**Links to Sam and Carly's dresses are pasted respectively if you want a better idea of what they're wearing. **

http : / www . sellkarenmillen . com / Karen - Millen - Solid - Color / Karen - Millen - Strapless - Satin - Pencil - Dress - Red _ 308 . html

http : / www . sungboutiquela . com / purple - sequin - top - cocktail - dress - p - 929 . html

**Oh and to answer most people's question, yes the South Park names were intentional. I felt it added a nice touch of humor.**

**Hope everyone enjoys and reviews. =)**

Two years, that's how long you've been with him. And how long I've been trying to declare him unworthy of you.

But I've got nothing.

He's a great person; I can't deny that. Honor student. Volunteers at the soup kitchen and whenever a Clean-up the School or Park Day is being held. Plays the piano, saxophone, bass, and guitar. Kicks my ass at all games, video or otherwise, and never gloats. You do that for him after his victory, but then he'll apologize for you. He's attractive, nice face and muscle-y; I'm secure enough to admit it. And to top it all off, he's _tall._ At least 6 inches taller than me, putting him at about 6'2.

He's so perfect I can't stand it.

And now I'm watching him hold you close as you both slow dance under the dim lights of the prom. You look beautiful in your red strapless dress. And I'm not surprised to see that you're also wearing rose lace stockings because you hardly ever wear a skirt without something underneath.

Your head rest against his chest, arms around his neck. Eyes closed, light smile on your lips. You seem content.

I hate this. I want to be dancing with you.

"Freddie, are you okay?"

I look away from Sam and Kyle and see Carly's concerned face. She's really pretty in her purple, poofy skirt dress and transparent scarf, but I don't think anything past that. Sam is who I want. Plus, I can see Adam's, Carly's boyfriend, arm wrapped around Carly's waist as he stands next to her.

"I'm fine, Carly," I answer attempting to a smile.

Carly and Adam are aware of my infatuation with Sam. My fault for telling Carly anything. She acts so motherly now.

"You don't look fine. Are you really okay?" I can hear the sympathy dripping from her words.

"Well, I assure you, I am perfectly fine," I say harsher than I intend. Carly is my best friend, but right now I'm a little annoyed with her mothering.

Trying to break the tension Adam asks, "So, Freddie where's Ariana?"

My date. Ariana asked me to the prom and I accepted, not wanting to be the only one in the limo going stag. But after standing with me against the wall for ten minutes, she just left. Saying that if I wasn't going to dance with her, she'd find someone who would.

"Somewhere," I say offhandedly. I'm not concerned if she's here. At least this way, one of us is having fun.

"Oh," Adam replies awkwardly.

"Freddie, you can't just stand here all night," Carly states sounding worried and demanding simultaneously. "It's senior prom."

"I know that, but I'm really not in the mood for this right now. You guys don't have to stay with me. Go have fun."

Carly doesn't say anything. She knows I didn't want to come tonight. The only reason I'm currently not at home is because she gave me that _Please, For Me_ look. I don't like her anymore, but that look is unbelievably compelling.

Now it's written all over her face that she regrets using her power for evil.

"It's not your fault, Carly," I say trying to make her feel better. I look at Adam for help.

"Yeah, Carly," Adam chimes in quickly. "You're intentions were good. Freddie knows that you just wanted him to have fun tonight. Right, Freddie?"

Adam is a good guy. He'd do anything for Carly within reason. But he doesn't spoil her. He's not afraid to disagree with her, and I really respect that. I can see Carly maturing, learning that she can't have everything. There couldn't be a better guy to take care of her. I'm glad I don't love her anymore, I wouldn't be able to see how well they work together.

"Absolutely. It's my fault that I'm not having fun."

Carly gives me a small smile. I smile back.

"Anyway, I should probably go find Ari-"

"Hey guys. What goes on?" Sam interrupts. She's standing in from of me, fingers intertwined with Kyle's.

I hate it.

"Nothing really," I reply. I can feel Carly and Adam look at me with pity. "Just talking about how the committee could have chosen a better theme."

"Yeah, 'Starry Night' is kinda lame," Adam adds, making my hasty response seem truthful. He really is a good guy.

Sam looks around, eyeing the decorations. I can tell she's bored by the topic.

But then she smirks. And I can see she's found a fun way (for her) to direct the conversation.

"So, Fredderly," Sam says in that tone that tells me she's about to say something snide. "I saw Ariana dancing with Reuben."

I can see where this is going.

"So?"

"I just wanted to point out how repellent you must be to drive a girl into the arms of a guy who's unattractive and talks in metaphors nobody can understand. Congratulations, Fredbag, you are officially the worse date ever!"

"Sam," Kyle scolds lightly. "Be nice."

He looks down at me apologetically. God, I hate this guy. Sam isn't _nice_. She's abrasive, and I like her that way.

"Come on, Kyle," Sam defends. "I was just stating a fact. Fredpus is a bad date."

"Sam, stop it," Kyle frowns down at her. I can feel myself growing angrier as I watch him scold her. "You shouldn't say that to your friend, especially now."

"I don't care," Sam crosses her arms. "Mama, does whatever she wants."

"Well, Mama is rude." Kyle crosses his arms too. "You're being inconsiderate."

I'm really mad. Kyle can't talk to her like that.

"So?" Sam looks annoyed. "I don't care if I hurt Freddie's girly feelings."

"You don't care about anything. School, your future, other people. You're lazy, rude, and selfish, Sam. Now apologize to Freddie."

I think I heard my restraint snap. It was like a really loud crack.

"Don't talk to her like that," I interject. "I don't care when Sam says something rude. She's my friend, I expect that from her. But you," I walk partly in front of Sam, blocking Kyle from her and further challenging him, "don't get that."

"I was trying to defend you, Freddie." Kyle sounds indignant.

"I don't need your _help_. I need you to respect my best friend."

"Freddie," I hear Sam whisper behind me, "stop."

But I ignore her and keep going. "I tolerated you dating her because she likes you, but if this is how you're going to treat her, then I'm not letting you near her again."

Kyle too a step forward, trying to use his height to intimidate me.

"Like I'd listen to you. You're just some nerd, who's in love with my girlfriend."

Behind me, I hear Sam inhale sharply.

"So what? That doesn't mean that you're not a nub. Or that you deserve her."

"You better just back off right now."

"Or what?"

Then I felt a strong shove to my shoulders, and I stumbled backwards into Sam. However, she was expecting something like this and caught me before I could knock her down. She pushes me back onto my feet, before walking around my surprised form and straight into Kyle's face. Well chest because he is a little less than a foot taller than her even in her black heels. Still, with her presence she levels Kyle with her eyes.

"Don't shove Freddie again," she commands poking him in the chest. "He's my friend."

"Get out of the way, Sam. Benson has it coming."

"No."

"Sam, move."

"Back off, Kyle."

They glare at each other for about a minute. The silence is intense. I can feel how angry they both are, like it's tangible. But of course Sam's rage is stronger and breaks the silence.

"He's right though. You're a nub, Kyle. And you don't deserve me."

"You'll never find a better guy than me. No one else will put up with your shit."

"So what? Having no one is better than being with a condescending jerk. Now beat it! I'm done with you."

Kyle glares at Sam, silently saying he isn't' going to listen to her. But she glares back, conveying all the violent things she will do to him and he backs down and walks away.

The moment he's out of sight, Sam's shoulders crumple and she starts shaking. Carly, who I had forgotten all about, walks up to Sam and envelops her in a hug. Sam returns the hug and buries her face in Carly's neck.

All I can do is stand there helplessly and watch. Where did all my determination and strength go? I just told off one of the most well-liked students at Ridgeway, someone I had seen as sickeningly perfect 15 minutes ago. But faced with a crying Sam, I can't move.

"It's okay, Sam," Carly whispers, while rubbing her back.

Carly is Sam's real best friend. She can handle all the hard jobs. All I can do is watch, blow up in someone's face, then watch again.

I feel so useless.

Then I feel a had clap down on my shoulder. I look to my right and see Adam giving me a look that took away all my worries.

_You did great. It doesn't matter if you can't do something when she cries. All that matters is that you were there when she needed you._

Adam is the best guy.

* * *

><p>After Sam calmed down, we enjoyed the rest of the prom together. We danced in a group and looked on in amusement as Gibby danced in the center of the floor with Tasha, wearing nothing but a bow tie and dress pants, before getting reprimanded by Ms. Briggs.<p>

By the end of Prom, I discovered that Ariana and Reuben had been caught making out in the bathrooms by Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs, who were supposedly heading into the bathrooms to do the same thing. I have mixed feelings on the subject, not on the gross old people love, Ariana and Reuben. I'm miffed that what Sam said about me being repelling was true in this case, but happy that those two found someone special.

The limo ride back with Carly, Adam, Gibby, Tasha, Ariana, Reuben, and Sam was completely awesome. We laughed about everything that happened. Congratulated the new couple. Took pictures, usually with strange expressions. Sang so loudly and terribly to the radio that the driver just sighed and shook his head. Prom was unbelievably fun. I will have to thank Carly for making me go later.

But for now, I prefer to just sit on the fire escape in peace.

I feel accomplished. And I can finally add a real reason to my list to hate Kyle. I think I'll put him above Shane just because I had to deal with him the longest, meaning that Sam liked him the most, meaning I'm the most jealous of him.

Jerk. He even had the audacity after all this time commit a combination of Pete and Jonah's crimes in just one night: forcing her to change and not respecting her.

As I scribble all this down on the list, I don't realize that someone is in front of me until the paper is snatched away, leaving a long pencil line to the bottom. Fear rushing through me, I look up to see Sam dressed in pajamas, holding my list up to the light from the inside hall. I get off the stairs and grab at the paper in her hand. She easily swats me away though.

"Sam, give that back," I demand, trying to sound threatening.

Apathetic to my tone, Sam replies irritated, "Shut up, Fredifer. I'm _reading._"

I continue to grab at the paper, but like always Sam over powers me effortlessly. Eventually she becomes tired of my attempts, grabs my arm and flips me forward onto the ground. The cement landing collides with my soft flesh. Jolts of pain fly in all directions on my back. However, Sam's not finished with me yet. In the second after the impact, I feel Sam wedge her foot underneath me and kick me onto my stomach.

Looking up at her, I'm not surprised to see she's not even paying attention to me.

"Sam. Give. That. Back." I'm serious now.

Her only response is to lift up an eyebrow before turning around and plopping her butt in the center of my back.

"Ow! Sam!" I hurt. She's sitting on me, while reading my innermost thoughts. I feel weak and naked. "Why are you even here?'

"Needed to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"After I finish."

"Please stop reading that."

She ignored me. I'm in too much pain to move. After about five minutes, she folds up the paper, following the creases I have already made, and hands it back to me.

"Good read," Sam comments casually as if she had just finished a book I recommended. "Little whiny every once in a while though."

"You came here to talk, so talk."

"How old is that list?"

"Sam," I warn, "get off the subject."

"Just answer the question, Freddie."

She used my name; this is serious.

"I wrote it down after Pete," I admit. "But I have been taking notice of your dating habits since Jonah."

She's silent for a while, probably thinking everything over.

"Is what Kyle said back at the prom true? Do you…love me?"

My turn to be silent. She's already witnessed enough of my thoughts tonight. I really don't want to expose myself anymore.

But Sam has never been afraid of making me uncomfortable before.

"Freddie, answer me."

"Get off me."

"Then you'll answer me?"

"No."

Being defiant with Sam is always a dangerous gamble, since her main reaction is to do something violent. And she doesn't disappoint when the next thing she does is lift herself up slightly before slamming her butt back down. She repeats this process over and over while yelling, "Are you going to answer now?"

"Sam, stop!"

"Will you answer me?"

I'm really close to giving in now. Part of me wants to just protect myself, physically and emotionally. The other part wants to just tell her how I feel. This is what I've been waiting for; she's finally single. She already knows part of it, just waiting for my confirmation. Everything is in place. I just need to tell her and I'll be done.

"Why do you care?"

But I chicken out, hoping to stall.

Sam stops bouncing and starts contemplating. Maybe she doesn't even know why she cares.

"I'm just curious," she says quietly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" I press harder.

"When did I need to start answering your questions?" She looks frustrated, about ready to start getting violent again. "You still haven't answered me!"

"Then it's a draw. Neither of us wants to answer the other." I want to tell her, but I can't. "Now get off me, Sam."

She listens. Then walks over to sit on the window sill. Finally free, I sit up and place my tender back against the concrete guard rail. Looking at her reminds me of that night when we were 14. She making that same awkward, tense expression. She doesn't want to be vulnerable, but to get what she wants, she knows her guard needs to drop.

"Freddie, I just want to know if what Kyle said was true." She looks at me shyly.

"What will knowing accomplish, Sam?" I sound harsh, but I don't want to put everything on the line only to get hurt.

"I really liked Kyle."

"What does that-"

"Let me finish." I can see bright blue eyes pleading for me to not interrupt again. "I really like him, Freddie." I feel a twinge when she repeats her adoration for him. She sighs and looks at the sky. "Even if he didn't approve of everything that I did, he was still a really good guy. People would say that he was good for me, that I was less aggressive because of him. The only reason he was really commanding tonight was because we were already fighting."

"About what?"

"He got accepted to UC Berkeley. He's going to be moving to California during the summer and he wanted me to come with him." A fire seemed to light in Sam's eyes; this subject obviously angered her. "He made all these plans for us to rent an apartment together and for me to go to the community college there. He even told me we were going to go job hunting as soon as we got there. Me working? That's ridiculous! So, I told him no, but he really wanted it to happen."

"Sam, Kyle is controlling," I comment.

"Yeah, I know. But it was nice to have someone care about like he did. I know there are people in my life who care, but they don't love me the way he did. I just wanted to keep that feeling."

Something in my mind clicks.

"Is that why you want to know?" It hurts me to ask. "So I can replace that feeling he gave you?"

"No." She's looking at me now. "I broke up with him because of you. I didn't like that he was threatening you, so I threw away the 'Best Guy' ever." She did air quotes there because Kyle was voted best (male) personality. "I just want to know if I did that for nothing."

"That still sounds like I'm replacing him."

I can tell she's gone from frustrated to dangerous with just that sentence. She wants to hurt me some more, but her desire for an answer to her question is stopping her.

"I'm done explaining myself to you. I gave you an answer and I don't care if you're not satisfied with it. You haven't answered mine, so start talking"

"Am I his replacement?" I ask, standing up and leaning against the rail.

"Benson," she growls. She's gripping the window sill really tightly, fighting against her violent instincts.

"Am I?"

A more aggressive growl is my response before she jumps onto the landing and takes determined strides in my direction. I stand my ground, even though she's extremely intimidating. Sam grabs my shirt in her two fists and pulls me down to her level.

"Listen, nub," she says threateningly, "Drop it. I'm not trying to replace Kyle with anyone."

"Then what are you saying?"

Her face scrunches up and she pushes me against the railing.

"Fine! I'm done talking to you! It's getting me nowhere!" She tries to turn and storm off, but I grab her wrist before she takes her second step. "Let go!"

She's futilely jerking her wrist to get out of my grasp.

"Sam, stop it!"

"No!"

I might be punched soon. She's getting desperate. All these different emotions flash across her face: anger, frustration, desperation, fear. She's just as afraid to let me know her feelings as I am.

I'm being a hypocrite. How can I force her to tell me everything when I haven't cooperated. I'm still withholding the truth from her. That I love everything about her, even the way she gives herself a pedicure and leaves the…residue on the floor. All the disgusting, man-like behavior are endearing. I need tell her.

"Sam, I love you." She completely stops wiggling and turns to face me. Her mouth is open in shock. She's so cute. "Kyle was right. I love you. Everything about you." She hasn't said anything. I'll take that as a sign to continue spilling my guts. "And I've always been jealous of you dating guys, especially him."

She smiles, "Yeah, I figured that from the list."

I smile back. "So are you willing to give me a straight answer now?'

"Nah, I don't wanna." That smile has become a smirk, a devious one. She knows she has the upper hand, that she has everything she wanted. Crap.

"Come on, Sam. I told you what you wanted. Reciprocate!"

"Nah, it's not that important."

And she's walking away again, then climbing back into the building. I guess some time during the gut spilling, I let her go.

"Sam, this isn't fair," I call trying to catch up to her. She's already halfway down the hallway when I get myself through the window. And was about to turn the knob to Carly's apartment when I finally catch her shoulder and turn her around. "Sam, explain."

She blinks at me for a few seconds. Then stands on the tips of her toes to kiss me.

It's brief, but when she pulls away I feel my face temperature increase by a b-jillion degrees.

"I dated Kyle to forget about you, Freddie."

I'm so happy. I actually scoop Sam up in bear hug.

"Be my girlfriend!" I may have said that too loud. Oh well, everyone should be asleep by now.

Sam pushes me away.

"Give me some time," she's focusing on the floor. "It's a little soon."

My face falls. I'm not happy with that response. If she likes me and I LOVE her, we should just ride off into the sunset.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready. Ok?"

Stupid, pleading blue eyes. I sigh knowing this is as good as I'm going to get.

"Fine, but only if I'm the next you go on a date with."

She scoffs, "And if I don't listen?"

"Then I'll male-reproductive-organ block you until you date me. And Carly and Adam will help too."

"Male-reproductive-organ?" she laughs. "Can't you say co-"

Suddenly, my mom pulls open the door during Sam's sentence. She looks (more) insane with her hair rollers, green face mask, wearing her fluffy pink robe with matching slippers.

"Samantha Puckett, don't you dare expose my Freddie to such language!"

"I'll say what I want to him," Sam throws back.

This all feels too familiar, so I shoo my mother back inside before this goes on any longer. I hold my door knob closed to make sure she can't come out. Sam is amused.

"I'm having second thoughts because of Crazy."

"Sam," I'm whining, but I don't care.

"I don't know…"

"Just date my son!" we both hear through the door.

Sam's smile is getting bigger.

"Please," I beg. "I love you."

Smile gets even bigger.

"I'll let you know eventually," she says before disappearing behind Carly's door.

* * *

><p>A week later I find a foreign piece of paper in my locker.<p>

It reads:

_Freddork,_

_I made my own list about your girlfriends, which by the way you had very few of._

_3. Valerie - Psycho._

_2. Carly - Love her._

_1. Sam - I am the most awesome person ever. You should worship the ground I walk on forever and supply me endlessly with any food I desire. Even if I tire of you. That is the level of my awesomeness. Now turn around and kiss me._

"What up, Fredly?"_  
><em>


End file.
